1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the atomization at low pressure and near stoichiometric combustion of liquid or gaseous fuels, a device for carrying out this method, a heating installation with such a device as well as an air-conditioning system with such a heating installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to atomize liquid fuels using a high fuel pressure and an atomizer nozzle or with the assistance of additional compressed air and to mix the fuel atomized in this way by means of a powerful air compressor to produce an ignitable mixture of fuel and air.
However, these known burners have the drawbacks that their operation necessitates a relatively high drive power, that they are relatively noisy in operation and complicated as regards construction and maintenance and that they operate in an optimum manner solely at a single, quite specific atmospheric condition, to which they were once adjusted, which, however, is naturally only seldom the case, since the important atmospheric parameters for optimum combustion, such as air pressure, temperature, chimney draft, blowing-in direction and intensity at the chimney outlet opening etc. naturally vary continuously. Furthermore, the smallest quantity of fuel which can still be burnt in a trouble-free manner per unit time is still too high for many applications.